CBV: Extras
by AlexJ69
Summary: a collection of elaborated on scenes for Corrupted by Vengeance. Will feature Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and other characters from the story.


A/N: Addition for Khfujoshigirl98. She prompted a small scene for me to write, and since it was simple, I did. If anyone has any other small scenes they'd like to see in Corrupted, that I skimmed over, just let me know, and I will try to accommodate. (And 'please don't kill so-and-so' does not equate to a small scene XD)

A/N 2 : Didn't have a beta for this.

**&%$ CBV: Extra $%&**

12:01 P.M.

He waited exactly one minute after the scheduled lunch hour was over to attack Director Lazard. The blond (if he wasn't the president's illegitimate son, then he'd be damned) was sitting at his desk with a stack of paper work in front of him – ranging from mission objectives to the strategic placing of SOLDIER's in Mideel – and Sephiroth knew the president wanted the deployment charts as soon as possible.

He marched into the director's office, one goal in mind; distract Lazard. He wanted a mission in Junon, and afraid he'd be denied, he arranged a game plan. With him, he carried an armload of manilla folders, each containing the personal data of every new recruit for the last eighteen months. History, parent's history, blood type, SOLDIER susceptibility, I.Q., likes and dislikes, sexual preference, and the basics like height, weight, hair and eye color, and D.O. B. – there was very little about a recruit Shin-Ra didn't know. And Sephiroth was going to read it all to Lazard.

"SOLDIER Sephiroth, " Lazard began, looked mildly surprised to see him though, he shouldn't be. As of late, the silver SOLDIER 2nd had almost become another fixture in his office. "At ease. What can I do for you?" He didn't add 'this time.'

Stoic as always, Sephiroth, after a formal greeting to Lazard, started shifting through the folders. "I would like your opinion on certain cadets, Sir." He feigned having just noticed the paper-work Lazard was buried in. "I do hope this isn't a bad time, Director."

Lazard (I swear he's Shin-Ra's offspring) swallowed a sigh and fixed a smile to his mouth. It was as fake as every other smile he was forced to wear, but he made it appear real enough. "Your not interrupting anything, Sephiroth. I would be glad to give my opinion of the recent influx of cadets."

By the end of the week he was wishing he wouldn't have said that.

Starting with 'A', Sephiroth rambled off. "Albert, Rico. Age: 16. Height: 5'8. Weight: 140 lbs. Hair and eyes: both brown. I.Q: 110. Blood type: O." And on his words flowed, giving Lazard details of a boy neither had ever met. Sephiroth didn't know or care about this particular cadet, but if reading the boy's file aloud would light a fire under Lazard to get him a mission to Junon, then for the ten minutes that it took to read the data, this boy was the most important person in all of Shin-Ra.

"He sounds fine Sephiroth. If you wish to enroll him in the SOLDIER program, I see no problems. I trust your judgment." Lazard said, straightening his cravat. He steepled his white-gloved fingers and raised a blond brow. He was deliberately not looking at the other profiles Sephiroth possessed. "Will there be anything else?"

"Actually, Director, can I get your input on a few more cadets? It should only take a little while longer."

"Of course," Lazard's smile tightened. For a smile that could break ones face, it never touched his blue, Shin-Ra eyes.

'Not too long,' ended up being the rest of the day.

6:01 P.M.

Lazard got started on his regular work.

10:45 P.M.

Shin-Ra's illegitimate child left his office and went home for the night.

The next day, at the exact same time – 12:01 – Sephiroth walked into Lazard's office, carrying another stack of recruit files.

"Stand at ease, SOLDIER," Lazard said, not ready for round two. There were a few forms left over from last night that still needed signed, so he was already behind when the silver SOLDIER came to pay a 'visit'. "What can I do for you...today?" The fake smile was back and this time he did eye the youth's files.

"You know, Director, I'm surprised I'm not in Junon already. I checked the mission bored this morning, and did you know I was sent to Fort Condor first thing – to take care of a personal issue they were having. I also noticed that SOLDIER 1st Class Dryden was in Junon, weeding out normal army from potential SOLDIERs. Wouldn't you say that I was more suited for such a task, seeing that...

_'That what? That you are the original SOLDIER. I'm sure he will take that well.' _Older Sephiroth rolled his eyes_, 'but you can try.' _

"...I know more about Mako that anyone else in the field, and my judgment would be based on a matter of fact, and not feeling."

"And that is exactly what we don't need for that mission. We want someone who has a good 'feel' about a possible elite. If we left it to you, Sephiroth, you would be the only SOLDIER we have."

The silver elite narrowed his eyes. He had never though his lack of emotions a weakness. Maybe when it came to handling Gen, but he knew of other ways to sooth his savage redhead. To hear Lazard say he was anything less than perfect damaged his ego a little.

'_As we get older you'll realize that we are not perfect. Infallible. Yes. Perfect. No._'

"I...see." He couldn't get the phrase out in one breath. He was actually wounded. He would have to talk to Hojo about this. But it could wait, (Genesis was always an option as well, and so was Angeal)

"Will their be anything else, Sephiroth?" He silently prayed to Odin that the boy was finished, and he could get back to work.

"Actually, Director, if I could have a moment of your time." The teen asked in an acrid voice.

Having to stifle a look of disdain, Lazard pushed his grin wider. "Of course, Sephiroth."

Like the previous night, Lazard didn't get home until well after ten.

On the third day, as was becoming quite a routine now, Lazard was waiting on Sephiroth to show up.

He had spent the morning getting his larger projects out of the way, and had even skipped lunch in preparation.

And then Sephiroth was sitting before him, detached and frosty as always. Lizard had seen nonchalance before, but the albino (thank you Hojo and the Jenova cells) topped them all. No one did 'detached' as well as Sephiroth; one glance into those cold, green orbs of his, and one could see how much he just didn't care.

Sephiroth didn't care because he knew – or at least thought he did – he was better than everyone else,

and no matter what the situation, he would come out just fine. Lazard had seen his type before – under-plate was ripe with his type – they thought their shit didn't stink.

Sephiroth would call it pride, Lazard called it as he saw it: arrogance.

That day, Lazard was ready to listen to Sephiroth read off his list of cadets. That day, he was even ready to judge them. The night before, as he was doing mindless scribbling across some of fa...President Shin-Ra's documents, he devised a plan of his own. If Sephiroth wanted to waste his time, then he had no problem returning the favor.

"Before we begin, Sephiroth, I want you to understand that you will be required to give me a skills evaluation report on every cadet you have just named and those you will continue to name."

Sephiroth glared. Frosty wasn't the word he'd use for the look he was giving Lazard. Death, death was the word he'd use.

"That could take a while, Sir."

"It could. But I trust that you'll make sure it doesn't."

"Very well, Sir." Sephiroth's tone was as tight as Lazard's faux grin.

He hated dealing with Lazard like this. If anyone other than Genesis could match his wit, it was Lazard, and later the younger Shin-Ra, Rufus. Though their minds moved in different directions from his own, their cunning and ruthlessness was no less great. They just played in different battle arena's.

Lazard crossed his arms and waited. However, what came next was a complete surprise.

"Are you involved with Tseng of the Turks...on a intimate level?"

The blond was stunned into silence. He was used to Sephiroth being curious, but that was – his and Tseng's 'friendship' – was...personal.

He quickly recovered and retorted, "I do believe that is considered prying."

"Is that not what I'm supposed to do, Director. Pry. It proves one is concerned. I am concerned for your emotional well-being, Director Lazard."

"I'm sure you are," the illegitimate man bit back. He despised it when the silver SOLDIER acted like a naïve robot, but he could be entertaining. So, in the way that Genesis' reactions amused Sephiroth, so too did Sephiroth's reactions amuse Lazard.

Ignoring the director's snide remark, Sephiroth continued as if he were not interrupted, "If you sate my curiosity on this, I will tell you a secret about myself."

"What sort of secret?" '_That I don't already know?_'

Sephiroth smirked. "You tell me first. Are you romantically involved with Tseng?"

It took Lazard a long time to answer. Finally, in contradiction to his words, he nodded. "Only because I know blackmail is beneath you, I can honestly say, no, Tseng and I are not 'romantically involved', as you put it. He and I are colleagues only. Now, what's your big secret?"

Sephiroth was confused. Was Lazard's nod the affirmation, or were his words? Human's were so predictable one minute, and spontaneous and chaotic the next. He couldn't decide which he liked more, their stagnation or their ingenuity. It was also these qualities he hated.

Pretending he knew what Lazard meant, he agreed, then gave up his big secret.

"Director, I'm gay."

Lazard had to swallow laughter down his throat. "Really?" He choked out behind white gloves that had come up to cover his lips as soon as Sephiroth spoke. "Are...are you sure?" The blond was fighting the sarcasm in his voice.

Not fond of being mocked, Sephiroth wondered why he permitted the blond to live?

'_Because I am in control of this body most of the time, and I like the director. He's one of the few who puts up with crap like this and tries to outsmart me while doing so. And he tells me no. Sometimes I like his guidance._'

_'Alright, I concur. I like the director as well.'_

_'I should hope so.' _

"I am quite sure. Now, would you mind expediting my trip to Junon?"

"Only if you promise to tell Hojo what you just told me."

"And why would I do that, Director? I traded a secret for a secret."

"Never mind, Sephiroth. I wont tell anyone, but you and SOLDIER 3rd Class Genesis are pretty obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure. Anyway, I'll see what I can do."

Sephiroth nodded his silver head. He hadn't found out whether or not Lazard was in a relationship with Tseng, but he did learn that his relationship with Genesis had to be toned down.

It would be three more days before Sephiroth was given a mission to Junon. By the time he left, Lazard was two days behind in his work and he wanted to throttle the teen about the head and shoulders, then strangle a good portion of his life out.

And for making him reschedule several dinner meetings (strictly professional of course. Of course!) he was tempted to tell Hojo Sephiroth's little, big secret.

He never would, of course.


End file.
